Sapphire Cats
by NosebleedHeaven
Summary: A new girl finds herself a way into Uryuu's life. Will it turn out to be a happy ending. Rated M for talk of suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fan fiction so please give any advice.**

* * *

**Kurami's Point of View**

Today is my first day at Karakura High School. I had gotten up early just so my hair and makeup looked beautiful. I wanted to make a stunning impression on him. I had been walking through Karakura Town, not meaning to stay long, when I spotted a tall, orange haired guy loaded with spirit energy. Was he that stupid not to even try to hide at least a little of it? I was intrigued by him, so I walked right up behind him and quickly got to work breaking into his mind. He really must be stupid; getting into his mind was so easy for me, and not once did he even suspect someone poking around in there. All of the strange boy's memories floated into my mind, like they were on a television screen right in front of my eyes. His most prominent memories were flowing through first, his mother's death, a ghost girl, a soul reaper, and the soul society. Then there he was, black shiny hair, cute glasses, a white cape, and a bow. I speed through this guy's memories to find more about this God. All of a sudden, the orange haired boy stopped. I, being so preoccupied in his head, didn't notice until I had walked straight into his back. I reversed a little and looked to the ground. Orange hair turned around to look at me with confused brown eyes, but a deep scowl on his face. I backed up two more steps still concentrating on the sidewalk. I guess he thought he frightened me because he dropped the scowl for a nervous smile and placed a hand on the back of his neck.

"Oh um, I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

With that I turned around and walked the other way down the street. I could feel his burning stare on the back of my head until a reached the first corner and turned. A couple good things came from that meeting. I learned that the orange heads name was Ichigo Kurosake, he went to school with the dark haired beauty Uryuu Ishida, they both went to Karakura High School and Uryuu lived very, very close. I walked out the door of my new apartment thirty minutes earlier than normal. I looked across the small hallway to the door beside me, Uryuu Ishida's apartment. With the information I gathered from Ichigo's memories this was definitely his place. When I had come to move in I specifically demanded to have the space next to his. There were no other people living on this floor. I guess he likes the peace and quiet for his studying. If I hoped to get anywhere with him I knew I'd have to be a good neighbor and listen to my music with headphones in. He'd probably be coming out soon, and it would be weird for him to see me. I hurried down the hall of the building; I still had a little business to do at the school before they let me in.

**Uryuu's Point of View**

I've never had a neighbor before. I was pacing around my living room thinking of this new situation. Well for what I could tell so far was that they were quiet, I hadn't heard one sound all night. If they stayed like this we shouldn't have any problems. I'll give him two weeks to get settled in before I introduce myself. I walked out the door of my apartment, not wanting to get to school just on time, to find my neighbor had already left. Wow, they left before me and came home before me. It's like I'm still alone up here on the third floor. Strolling down the hall of this building I wondered what my new sewing project would be.

**Kurami's Point of View**

"Kurami Kage, you may go in now." Said the overly excited secretary.

I hated her already. I mean, how can someone be so happy all the time, especially this early in the morning. I walked through the wooden sliding door, and saw the repulsed look on the principal's face as he surveyed my cloths. I had read the dress code many times, and all it said were the required items and nothing about what you could add or modify. So, I was wearing the standard white shirt and grey skirt… with knee high black leather combat boots, fish net stockings, and gloves with skulls on them that matched the one I had sown onto my shirt. I guess he knew the rules too, so he motioned for me to sit down. I did as I was told and sat down in front of my soon to be principal. After a long discussion, I had finally convinced him to put me in the same class as Uryuu and Ichigo. He didn't seem to mind the "no talking" part considering my grades, one hundred percent in every class, and the highest average in the whole district. I was now standing outside of my new classroom straining to hear my name called.

**Uryuu's Point of View**

I was sitting at my normal set in the front of the room reading a book, trying to block out Orihime's annoying high pitched voice an Ichigo and Rukia's bickering. I'm glad I have an empty desk next to me, so I never have to have some idiot distracting me. Sensei cleared her throat and the talking stopped.

"Everyone take your seats, I have some important news."

The whole class scattered quickly trying to get to their assigned seats.

"We will be having a new student in class!" Sensei clearly seemed excited.

Great, another ignorant, annoying person added to this already bad enough class.

"Her name Kurami Kage… All right Kurami you may come in now."

The door slid open and in walked a slouched girl staring at the floor. She had an emo sense of style. She was pale (paler then me, who knew that could happen), really skinny, and almost fragile looking. Like if you even so much as touched her she would crumple. Her hair was jet black and pin straight, so very straight yet… voluminous. It was jagged and uneven but still beautiful and soft. She had bangs that cover the entire left side of her face. Her makeup was flawless; it looked like it should be place in a museum. Her chest was slightly smaller than Orihime's, just perfect. Uryuu you pervert why are you looking there! But her most beautiful feature by far is her eyes. They are a deep purple, almost black. I never knew eyes could be that color.

"Well Kurami, why don't you tell us something about yourself?" asked sensei cheerfully.

"…"

There was an awkward silence as Kurami just continued to stare at the floor.

"Umm… go on ahead and pick any open seat that you'd like."

For a second I thought she was going to sit next to me, but instead she walked right to the back of the back of the room and sat in the corner set next to Ichigo. I couldn't help but over hear Rukia and Ichigo's conversation.

"How come I always have to know the transfer students!" whined Ichigo.

"Wait, you know that creepy looking girl?"

"I was walking home from school and she bumped into me. I turned around and asked her if she was okay, but she didn't even look at me and just walked away!"

"Wow… she definitely is crazy to ignore you strawberry."

"DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY!"

**Kurami's Point of View**

It has been one week since I started Karakura High, and the staring is finally diminishing. I'm aware everyone thinks I am a freak, but it's a common thing now. There was still thirty minutes left in that class and I was being bored to death, so I snuck out. Well, I didn't really sneak; I kind of just got up and left. It's not like anyone would notice me, or care enough to say anything. The girl's bathroom or gymnasium didn't sound that appealing, so I decided to go to the roof. My legs dangled free in the air, swaying in tune to the breeze, off the side of the building. Thoughts of Uryuu drifted into my mind as I stared into the brightly light sky. He was even more gorgeous in person. I loved the way he always pushes his glasses up. He definitely is one proud quincy. I was almost completely lost in thought when the roof door squeaked open. I didn't need to look to know who it was, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu.

"Maybe we could invite her to have lunch with us." Orihime's annoying voice said.

"There's no way I'm eating lunch with that freak. She never talks or anything, it will be awkward."

"Well, Chad, Uryuu and I want her to, right guys." Chad said nothing, but stepped over to stand beside Ichigo and Rukia.

"Well Uryuu and I still do, just look at his face!"

"Wait, I never said I did. I just don't have a good reason not to ether." Uryuu said nudging his glass up. Eating lunch with them sounded like a horrible idea, so I quietly got up and made my way to the door.

"Hey Kurami, do you want to sit up here with us for lunch?" Orihime shouted.

"…"

"Awe, come on it will be fun!"

I shot her a look so intense she ran behind Rukia with tears in her eyes. I tried to continue but a little midget stopped me.

"Hey, she was just trying to be friendly. How dare you make Orihime cry." Rukia yelled and grabbed my wrist. As soon as her hand made contact with me, I whirled around and easily lifted her afoot of the ground, strangling her. I have the ability the touch objects with my mind. It is no way related to my true power; everyone can do it, it's just most people are to ignorant to. Still strangling her, I brought my hand down and began to write a little note. Right before she passed out I let go, and gravity did the rest. She fell into a little heap on the hard concrete ground. The note I had just written fluttered down onto Rukia's red, tear streaked face. Then I simply walked through the cold metal door and back into school like nothing happened.

**Uryuu's Point of View**

I couldn't even comprehend what had just happened. The creepy yet beautiful new human girl almost killed the "all mighty" Rukia Kuchiki. I was just frozen in shock. I guess everyone else was too, because no one attempted to help her.

"Umm… You okay Rukia?" Ichigo asked. The concern in his voice was evident.

"Yeah I'm just fine, thanks for the help." Rukia was seriously angry. She bent down and picked up the note, her anger was quickly replaced by pure fear.

"Stop staring at it and let me read." Demanded Ichigo, while ripping the paper out of the stunned girls grasp. The scowl his face held dropped to the same expression Rukia's had

"You two are both babies" I said snatching the paper out of his hands. "Stupid, arrogant soul reapers." It took all the self-control I had not to burst out in laughter.

"Oh my, she is so rude. First she strangles you, and then she calls you stupid and arrogant." Orihime cried.

"At least she knows the truth about all soul reapers."

I felt a sharp pain as Kurosake's fist connected with my face. It didn't hurt, that much.


	2. Missing keys

**Kurami's Point of View**

It had been one week since the whole Rukia fiasco. Everyone in that little cluster seemed to avoid me at all costs, accept for Uryuu. In fact I think the complete opposite happened. I knew writing that thing about soul reapers would appeal to his undeniably strong quincy side. Since it was Friday, I decided to take a walk around after school instead of going home. I soon found myself on a wooden swing with cold, metal chains, just rocking back and forth. Did he really like me? He keeps looking back at me in school when I pretend not to notice him. One time I was going to return his glance, but he turned around and pretended to be reading the whole time. I was broken out of thought by a deep sarcastic voice behind me.

"Ya know, someone might actually want to swing on that."

Hmm… I didn't even need to look to know it was Ichigo. I got up and motioned for him to sit.

"Hey wait up, I was just joking."

"I didn't laugh did I?" I wrote in thick black ink. The note sailed through the air and into Ichigo's large, open palm. I was no longer in the mood for my little adventure, so I reached into my pocket to fish out my key but it wasn't there.

**Uryuu's Point of View**

Today is the day I finally figure out who my neighbor is. It has been exactly two weeks since they moved in, and I still didn't have a clue about who they were. I didn't even know what they looked like, they were always gone before I left and back before me. My guess was that it was a well-mannered man working for an important job. It definitely wasn't any girl. It was just to quit; a girl would have her friends over making all kinds of noises. I got off my chair and walked out into the dull apartment hallway. My knuckles rapped three times on the cold oak door. I couldn't see any light streaming form under the door. I hope they're home.

**Kurami's Point of View**

I was sitting at the end of my hallway in the corner, minding my own business, when Uryuu suddenly appeared. He walked up to my door and knocked three times, clearly not noticing me. I stood and walked up next to him. I think he saw me then because he jumped a little and backed up.

"K-Kurami, what are you doing here?" Uryuu asked nervously.

"I could ask you the same question." I wrote back in deep red ink.

"Well, I live here and I was just coming over to welcome my new neighbor."

"Well"

"Well what?"

"You said you were here to welcome your new neighbor, so go on and welcome me."

"It's you, you're my neighbor!"

"I've been living here for two weeks so I'm not exactly new, but you get the idea."

"Wait, why were you sitting out here in the hall?"

I exhaled deeply and took a minute before I passed him another note.

**Uryuu's Point of View**

She was locked out of her apartment huh? This is a perfect opportunity to show her one of my darker skills. I really hope she'll like this, but because of her personality I think she will. I told her to hold on while I ran back into my apartment and grabbed two sewing nettles. I was back in a matter of seconds. I bent down to get a better look at the knob, and set to work picking the lock. A faint click sounded through the familiar quiet of the hallway. My eyes slid on to Kurami and saw she was writing me another note. Dear God I hope it's something good. Me being so out of it, I almost missed the note floating down in front of my face. Snatching it from the air I couldn't ignore the tugging feeling in my gut.

"Thanks so much Uryuu. That's one remarkable talent. Maybe you could teach it to me one time. Come in for tea if you want… the door is open.

Looking back up, I noticed that she was already walking to her apartment, and like she said the door was open! That's such a safety hazard; I mean what if I didn't go in. Well, it's not like I would turn down the offer to have tea with her, but still. The door led into the living room, much like my apartment. But unlike my apartment, it was purple. Not an annoying purple, but a calming deep purple. There were two long black couches with white pillows, and a comfy looking white armchair with a black rose design and one purple pillow. There was a dark oak table separating the two couches. On top of the table were three twisted, metal candle sticks holding a rose, lavender, and caramel candle. For all I could tell there was no television. What did she do in her free time? That's when I noticed the floor to ceiling bookshelf, fully stocked. It looked very similar to the bookshelf in my apartment; she's probably read all of the books at least twice, like me. We were now in the kitchen, and a note was placed on the table. Kurami disappeared into a room I guessed was her bedroom, so I sat down and picked up the note.

"I'll be right back. Sit down and make yourself comfortable." I looked down and examined the items on the table: there was paper, pens, a CD player, and a half full glass of sake. I was surprised; no matter how Kurami looked or acted she was smart. Yet, she was fifteen and drinking sake. A door squeaked and Kurami came out in sweat pants that just barley hung on her hips and a tight black shirt with lace sleeves. Her ankle length hair was now pulled into a high pony tail with only her bangs hanging free. I never knew someone could look so good wearing cloths like that.

**Kurami's Point of View**

I don't know if he realized it, but he's been staring at me for a while now. It's kind of frustrating not knowing what he is thinking about. After I set the water on the stove I turned around to meet his gaze. It took him a second to notice I had caught him, but when he saw he did that cute little –pushes glasses up- thingy.

"You know, fifteen year olds drinking sake is illegal." Uryuu was peering at my half empty glass of sake. It was the last bottle of sake I had of that kind. It's actually really hard to get at my age, not many people want to risk getting caught. There was no way I was wasting it, so I tilled my head back and swallowed the warm liquid in one gulp.

"I know, but you don't seem like the type to tell."

"You and Ulquiorra would have made a great couple.'

Hmm, Ulquiorra, I hacked my way into Uryuu's memories and found the topic of interest. Monotone voice, same old expression on his face all the time, and an emo sense of style.

**Uryuu's Point of View**

Stupid, stupid, stupid, why did I have to go ahead and say that out loud? Now my chances with her are even lower than they already were. Maybe she doesn't know who he is. Then again, she knew that Rukia was a soul reaper so it seems very unlikely. I have to admit they would have made a great couple. They both had that never changing emotionless face. They also looked so similar, their dark straight hair, pale porcelain skin, and eyes of no color I had ever seen before. I snuck a glance up and saw Kurami place a note in front of me. The ink used was my favorite kind that I used often, it was sapphire blue. The same color as my eyes.

"I won't lie, he is very handsome and has a great taste in makeup, but I'm not really into the whole emo expressionless type of guys."  
I don't really know why but my heart practically skipped when I read that. She didn't like him or anyone similar to him for that matter. It still seemed hard to believe since they really were so similar.

"You two are like the same person; he's just you know the male version."

**Kurami's Point of View**

"Just because we're the "same" doesn't mean I'm going to run out and marry him, besides I'm more into the nerdy glasses wearing cuties."

Uryuu shifted in his chair and went wide eyed, so cute.

"No I'm not going to start falling for you now, Uryuu, so calm down."

It's true; I'm not going to start falling for him now because I've already fallen. He visibly relaxed and returned his gaze to me with a hint of… sadness in his eyes. It almost made me want to let my feelings out.

"Oh okay. That would have made this meeting slightly awkward." He sounded frustrated over something.

I tried to reach back and dip the brush into the ink, but me and my clumsy self ended up spilling it all over the table. I exhaled deeply and looked from the sapphire blue puddle to Uryuu's matching eyes. There was no way to stop what happened next; temptation was to strong. I dipped my index finger into the puddle and then touched the tip of his nose, covering it in ink. He stiffened but didn't say no. It only encouraged me to keep going, so I made three lines on either side of his nose.

**Uryuu's Point of View**

Oh no, what should I do? Any gentleman would help clean it up right? Why did she keep looking from the puddle of ink to me; was she expecting me to do something? I was about to get up when I felt a cold sensation on the tip of my nose. She was drawing on my face with ink! Normaly, I would have freaked out, but the look on her face was just so cute. She looked so interested and vulnerable; like she was in her own little world. A made a small grunt and she finally took her hand away from my face. An awkward silence quickly spread through the room; I just had to break that silence.

"Um yes well, I better get going. I have homework and all. Thank you for letting me in."

I walked straight to the door and out into the hallway taking a deep breath. As the door clicked shut a final note fluttered in front of my face.

"Yes of course. I hope we can do this again sometime. Sorry for drawing on your face but… you make such an adorable cat."

I'm glad the hallway was empty because there was no way I could control the deep crimson blush spreading on my face.

**Kurami's Point of View**

He really did make an adorable cat. I can just see it now, Uryuu snuggling into my lap as I stroke that beautifully silky hair of his. Well, after what I just did I can't tell what he thinks of me. First he doesn't move when I draw on him, and then he gets up and runs away with a lame excuse. Hopefully he was just confused and I didn't scare him away. I used my telekinesis to get all the ink back into the bottle. No use stressing over it now.


End file.
